


The Cat to His Sunbeam, His Father's Reply, and The Onigiri's Response

by Thunderdaughter



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderdaughter/pseuds/Thunderdaughter
Summary: Three poems - one found crumpled in Kyo's wastebasket, and two responses, one as if the poem had been found by Kazuma-sensei, and one as if it had been found by Tohru. Two sonnets, and just for the heck of it, one attempt at a group of tanka - I have probably done a very poor imitation of that last, and my apologies to any traditional Japanese poets. And to Takaya-sensei, whose universe this is - I'm just playing in it and have no claim to it.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 9





	The Cat to His Sunbeam, His Father's Reply, and The Onigiri's Response

Found crumpled in Kyo's wastebasket 

**The Cat, to his Sun**

I never knew how much I craved the light  
The cage's shadow ever blocked my sun  
But how could I resist? - you shine so bright  
Before I knew the fight was on, you'd won

I have no right to seek to bind your heart  
Nothing to give but curse and loss and pain  
But till the darkness draws us far apart  
Let me a while within your light remain

In truth, your light should hide itself from me  
More harm I've done as man than monster could  
I don't deserve to love you, or be free  
And yet, I cannot leave you as I should

Sweet love, who clung to monster's form and cried  
Don't love me back - but please, don't leave my side!

**If Kazuma-sensei was the one to find the poem and respond:**

Forgive a father's too-intrusive eyes  
That found amongst the trash this brilliant spark -  
But Kyo, if you would make yourself more wise  
My son, yield not so quickly to the dark. 

You do not see the light that shines from you  
Yet it has warmed my life for all these years  
Those who'd cage you call you monster, true  
But don't define your worth by children's fears.

Your lady's love is stubborn, fierce and true  
If you are lost, her heart will break entire  
Will you not fight for her, if not for you?  
For her sake, _use_ that brave, determined fire!

The guilt and shame they'd bind you with are lies -  
Don't dim the light that she - and I - most prize.

**If Tohru found it, and responded, in attempted tanka form**

Too late to tell me  
Not to love you - all my heart  
I chased when I ran  
After you that night, begged you  
Not to take my light from me

Nothing to give, dear?  
A simple bowl of congee  
From your hands, worth more  
Than all the world's gold to me  
How could I help but love you? 

Sweet love, don't leave me!  
Don't walk away towards the dark  
Cold bars between us  
Darker and colder my heart  
With your sunshine shut away

No harm that you've done  
Could hurt me like losing you  
Winter would set in  
For a thousand years, my heart  
Would never know spring again


End file.
